The Spice of Life
by MemiSkyPirate
Summary: It's Spice Girls night at Weasel's bar. Chance encounters?


It was his brother's fault Wade was wearing the frilly black dress and the sneakers that night. Winston had said he rocked it that it made his eyes look brighter. And he was damn right. The silky dress fit him like a glove and swirled around him every time he turned or twisted his hips. Besides, it covered the scars on his chest without the roughness he often felt with other clothes he wore.

"Should anything happen, remember Weasel is working today," Winston warned him as he parked in front of the bar. "Try not to get kicked out. Again."

"It was _not_ my fault," Wade protested. "Being an Alpha didn't give her the right to harass any Omega. Thanks for driving me here, Zenny. Have a fun night with Shiklah," he said before getting out of the car. Shiklah rubbed Wade the wrong way. She was manipulative and always treated his brother like a toy Omega. Wade hated seeing her play with his brother but Winston was as stubborn as him.

He waved at his brother and entered the bar, where an explosion of smoke, sweat and the scents of dozens of Alphas and Omegas invaded his nose and the pop music boomed out of the speakers. It was Spice Girls night, meaning there would be pop music playing and karaoke and dancing competitions all night long.

He walked straight to the bar and took a seat right in the middle, his legs dangling as he waited for the bartender to finish serving some customers. Weasel was an old friend of him and Zenny who decided to open a bar after he was not elected for a scholarship back in college. He was slender for an Alpha but, as Wade had verified a couple of times in the past, knew how to knock out a person with just one punch. Once he saw Wade, he adjusted his glasses and stood in front of the before greeting him.

"Long time no see, Wade. What can I get you?"

"I'd love a screaming orgasm right now." Wade put some bills on the counter and wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man, who groaned.

"... on your back?" Weasel sighed, defeated. When Wade nodded, he took a glass from under the counter and a bottle of Bailey's, one of Amaretto, a shot of cream and one more bottle, Kahlúa. He mixed them with practised ease while glared at the man in dress resting his chin on both hands and giggling to himself. "I really hate you, Wade," he deadpanned as he cut a cherry and placed it on one side of the glass, "Here's your orgasm. Please don't make me do this again." Weasel put the glass in front of Wade and went to serve a beer to another customer. Wade sipped at his cocktail and looked around the place. People swarmed across the place, dancing to the beats and chatting amongst them. "Oh, yeah." Weasel returned a few seconds after. "Almost forgot. The boss wants to make a poll so, who's your favourite Spice?" He asked, a notebook in hand.

"What your boss wants is to cause a massacre," Wade chuckled. "Besides, we all know that the best of them is Baby Spice."

The man beside him, the one who had ordered the beer, scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Wade raised a would-be eyebrow. "Something funny, sugarbuns?"

The man turned on his seat and Wade took a good look at him. The brunet was tall and slender despite his broad shoulders and firm thighs. His hazel eyes glistened with amusement and just a little bit of irritation. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans that, Wade noted, fit him in all the right places.

"As a matter of fact, yes." His voice was deep, alluring and Wade noted a distinctive Bronx accent in the way the man pronounced some of his words. "Baby Spice may be the cutest of them all, but Scary Spice is the _best_ ," the man said nonchalantly and began exposing his arguments on why Melanie Janine Brown was the absolute best of the group which included being a feminist icon and not ever being afraid to say what was on her mind. He smiled proudly at Wade, having proven his point.

"Aww, you sound like a true groupie. Bet you have your wall covered in posters!" Wade cooed over. The brunet's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and the grip on his beer tightened. "That would be kinda creepy, actually so I think all of your arguments are invalid. Baby Spice is still the best." Wade gulped down the rest of his drink and jumped off the stool, preparing to go somewhere else.

"Hey!" Wade heard the man call after him and, without looking back, he waved at him. He disappeared among the crowd before the taller man could get ahold of him. Wade had to admit the brunet intrigued him. He was clearly an Alpha, his strong and spicy, all the puns intended, scent reeked of power and authority but, as he talked, not once did he try to touch or grab Wade. And he appreciated it.

For the rest of the night, Wade danced and twirled around. He flirted with a couple of Alphas that were harassing a pair of female Omegas until they left and accepted the girls offer of buying him a drink. They chatted and giggled, danced and complimented each other's dresses and danced until they had to go. Wade accompanied them to the exit and waved at them when they got into the taxi. He slowly made his way to the bar again, where he asked Weasel for another drink with an accordingly lewd and inappropriate name and sat in the same stool as before. Weasel prepared the cocktail with an almost pained expression on his face.

This time, Wade decided to drink it slowly, just enjoying the music and watching people dancing. The Spice Girls were long gone, now techno music poured out of the speakers.

Suddenly, as he was sipping at his blue drink, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a figure opened its way through the drunk crowd. Wade turned just in time to see the brunet coming to a stop when he reached Wade's side.

"You ran away," he said.

"I prefer the term 'tactical retreat' because it's always better to leave the game when you are winning and all that crap they tell you, y'know?" Wade rested his chin on his hand and batted his 'eyelashes' at the Alpha. "You were following me around this entire time? I _knew_ you were a creep!"

Even in the dim lights, Wade could note the other man's cheeks getting redder and hastily dropping the hand on Wade's shoulder to his side. "M'not a creep." Wade chuckled. This was the most interesting Alpha he had ever met.

He extended his free hand and introduced himself with a grin, "Wade."

The brunet looked at him cautiously before shaking it. "Tony," he said.

Tony let Wade's hand go and stood there in a somewhat awkward silence for a while, as if just having realised he had absolutely no idea what to say or do. After their conversation, when Wade had left him with the words on the tip of his tongue, he had been looking for the scarred man but every time Tony saw him, he would be gone by the time he approached. He had also seen him defend the Omega girls from those assholes and a wave of respect and admiration crashed in Tony's chest. When he finally found him at the bar, he followed his instinct and made his way across the people waiting for their drinks and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

 _Wade_.

He had gotten his name, but now was at a loss for words. His brain was working a mile a minute, trying to find a conversation topic.

"So… You look like someone who can throw a mean punch?"

"Smooth," Wade snorted, mostly out of confusion. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Your build makes me think that you are pretty strong and-"

"Did you just call me _fat_?" Wade feigned offence as he put a hand to his chest and shot Tony a scandalized look. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the lost look the Alpha before him had on his face.

"Dunno 'bout fat but ye sure are an ugly freak," a slurred voice said as a stumbling figure came to a stop in front of them. His eyes that hid behind the haze of alcohol were shining with disgust as he looked up and down Wade's body. On the other side of the bar, Weasel groaned a curse and took out his phone, sending a quick message. The strong scent of Alph mixed with cheap cologne and booze invaded Wade's nose and he turned his head to the side, disgusted. "Ye ain't foolin' nobody with that dress, Kreuger," the Alpha's mocking laugh roared above the music. Wade fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to scurry away from the man, but he was grabbed by the arm and turned to face him. He was a foot taller than Wade but less bulky. "I wasn't finished with ye," he slurred.

Before he could say anything else, the drunk felt someone grabbing him by the back of the collar of his shirt and yanking him off the Omega with such force he felt himself out of air. He fell to the dirty floor with a _thud_ and the vision of the scarred man was blocked by a bulky figure. "You stay the fuck away from him," Tony growled. "Who gave you the right to touch him without his consent?"

"That yer scarred freak?" The other Alpha struggled to get on his feet and look menacingly at Tony before sniffing the air. "He doesn't smell mated so waddya care? He's just an Omega. He should be _grateful_ someone dared touchi-"

He never finished his sentence because Tony's fist had connected with his chin. The Alpha stumbled backwards and barely had time to register what was happening before Tony landed a kick to his stomach, sucking every last bit of air from him as he fell to his knees, unable to even gasp for air. Tony punched and kicked the Alpha with such speed the man had no chance of defending himself -not that Tony would let him. If there was one thing he did not tolerate was Alphas abusing their status and making other feel inferior. _Much less_ with things people could not change about themselves. So the Alpha continued receiving blow after blow from the furious brunet.

A circle had formed around them, the crowd cheered Tony. Most of them knew Wade up to some point. Was Wade obnoxious and loud? Yes. Did Wade annoy the crap out of most of them? Every single time he bursted through the door. Had they grown fond of him with time? Of course. Were they going to stop Tony from beating the living shit out of the asshole? Abso-fucking-lutely _not_.

"You better start respecting any Omega who's willing to even share the same room as you or next time me foot connects with your balls," Tony snarled. He raised his bloodied fist one more time when he felt a hand gently grabbing his arm. He turned to show his fangs to whoever tried to stop him but he met with a pair of deep blue eyes staring right at his golden-brown ones and a deep, musky scent of dark soil reached him. Wade smelled like forests and outdoors, of hidden clearings behind waterfalls. In his whole life, Tony had never met anyone with such a scent before. "You have already defended my honour, sugar."

He lowered his fist ever so slightly, mesmerized by the Omega beside him and looked down to see that Weasel was already kneeling next to the drunk Alpha as some of the clients opened the emergency door to let the paramedics with the stretcher inside. They placed the fainted man in top of it and asked Weasel a few questions and they may or may not have snickered at the stupidity of the wounded man. They took him away and the place filled with chatter again, as if nothing had happened.

Wade, who was still holding Tony's arm, sighed and guided him to the bar, where he made the Alpha sit on the stool he had previously been sitting on and walked around the bar and rummaged under the counter with familiarity before emerging with a first-aid kit. He took some gauze, bandages and disinfectant before putting the box back where it belonged and, once again, turned around the counter to sit in front of his knight in casual armour. He took the gauze and poured some disinfectant on them before taking Tony's hand and gently tapping across his skin.

The stinging made Tony snap out of his slight berserk status and focused on the man tending to his wounds. He tried to snatch his hand away but Wade's grip tightened around his fingers. "I can do it myself. You don't have to feel obligated to-"

"Zip it," Wade interrupted without looking up. Under no circumstances was Wade going to let the Alpha see his blush. He was flattered that someone had stood up for him the way the brunet did. He cleaned the raw knuckles and heavily bandaged his hand. He kissed each of them and smirked smugly at the sight of the flustered Alpha. "There. I kissed it better." He got up, dusted his dress off and flashed a cheeky grin. "Thanks for being such a protective guard dog, Fido." He saluted and ran off, leaving a very confused and annoyed Tony. " _Did he just call me_ Fido _?!_ "

"I'm surprised you didn't tear his arm off," Weasel was back at his usual spot behind the bar. He placed a chopp of draft beer in front of Tony. "The first time you got into a fight here, you almost bit the bouncer's hand off when he tried to calm you down.

"And I'm surprised you didn't use the bucket. You seem fond of it." Tony sipped at his beer. The first time he beat an Alpha to a pulp was during his job as a bouncer. This small female Omega had told an Alpha 'no' four times and the douchebag had dared to lift her skirt. He lost four or five teeth and Tony had a bruise on his eye for a little more than a week.

After that, Tony became a sort of peacebringer at the club. He was one of the few Alphas that would stand against his own in order to protect the Omegas. Still, every once in awhile, Tony would have to _gently remind_ an Alpha of that and Weasel would drop a bucket of cold water on him to make him stop. Said bucket was renamed "Tony's bucket" and would stay under the counter every time Tony was working… "Just in case." Weasel would say.

"I was about to break my record, wasn't I?" Tony asked making reference to the sign behind the bar that read:

"13 0 weekends without Tony beating someone"

"You broke it, actually. The beer's on the house. Drink it and go home, Tony." Weasel dismissed him for the night. Tony finished his beer and hailed a cab to take him back to his house. When he took his wallet out to pay the driver, he heard a rustling sound that came from the bandages on his hand and frowned. He paid the driver and entered his house. He made sure he locked each of the sour locks on his door and that every window was secured before going into the bathroom and grabbing his first-aid kit and change the bandages, even though he had not have them on for more than an hour.

He cut the bandages with pair of scissors and a folded piece of paper fell into the sink. Tony picked it up and opened it, there was a series of numbers scribbled with what seemed crayons.

 _bark me up, Fido ;)_

 _xxxx-xxxx_

 _-Wade_

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to count to ten. He was _not_ expecting that. He stared at the piece of paper for a few moments, debating whether or not he should just throw it away. It was the first time an Omega had made such a bold move on him. Normally, they would just buy him a drink and thank him. Not give him their number. And most certainly _not_ call him a dog. He confessed to himself that he was intrigued -" _And Wade's scent… Gods,_ " a little voice in the back of his head sighed - but he was not sure he could text the Omega back. Or at all.

He still added Wade to his phone contacts.

But that meant nothing.


End file.
